


Saturday Love

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Starting Over [37]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through little effort of his own, Hotch was able to keep those promises to Haley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Love

“I loved flying the kite, it was so awesome.” Jack said as he bounded into bed. “I can't believe it really flew that high. Can we do it again tomorrow?”

“Its going to rain all day tomorrow.” Beth pulled the blanket over him. “We’re gonna have to find something awesome to do inside.”

“Oh.”

“Jack, you have to work on your science project tomorrow.” Hotch walked into his son’s bedroom. “Its due in two weeks and we want it to be done right.”

“OK Dad.” Jack nodded.

“What are you doing your project on, Jack?” Beth asked.

“I'm writing about the stegosaurus. Did you know that they could grow to the size of a school bus but most paleontologists think that their brains were only the size of a dog’s?”

“Wow, I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah.” Jack smiled. “Paleontologists study old bones and stuff.”

“It sounds as if you’re learning a lot.”

“I am. We got books from the library, went online, and Uncle Sam bought me a CD-ROM I can use in my computer.”

“Jack is going to have the best project the fourth grade has ever seen.” Hotch said.

“I bet he will. It's time to go down, buddy.”

Beth took his extra pillow and put it at the bottom of the bed. Jack lay down on his side. He smiled when she kissed his cheek.

“Sweet dreams, Jack.”

“Can we have waffles in the morning?” he asked.

“I think we can do that.”

“I love you, Beth.”

“I love you too.” Beth got up from the bed. She squeezed Hotch’s shoulder as he sat down.

She left the father and son alone for their nightly rituals. Sometimes they said prayers, sometimes they talked to Mom, and sometimes they read stories. Once or twice Hotch even told him stories. There were times Beth was a part of the ritual; she’d even done it herself. Those nights were some of her favorites. 

It was hard not to love Jack. He was so smart, curious, and funny. He loved adventures and learning new things. Beth felt her maternal clock ringing madly whenever they were together. She didn’t just want to be Jack’s mom so that she could be a mom. She wanted to share a life with Jack and his father.

In the kitchen, Beth poured herself a healthy glass of wine. It had been a long but exciting day. It was raining now, which was expected to stick around at least until Monday afternoon. Earlier the weather had been sunny and warm…spring had finally arrived in the DC Corridor. The three of them went to the diner for brunch before heading to the park. 

It seemed as if all of Alexandria had the same idea. They put together and flew Jack’s new Avengers kite. They ate soft pretzels and danced to oldies someone was playing on a radio. This was the kind of day Beth filed away to remember when she was homesick. Both she and Hotch took as many pictures of the good times as they could.

“Do you want a beer?” she asked as Hotch walked into the living room.

“That sounds great.” He nodded, sitting on the arm of the couch.

“Am I allowed to help Jack with his project tomorrow? It sounds like fun but I know how important independent learning is to you.”

“No, that's fine. I think you two will have fun together just like always. He has to write a two page paper and then do a presentation with 10 facts about the stegosaurus. It has to combine artwork and words.”

“That’s what I want to work on.” Beth smiled. “That sounds fun.”

Hotch smiled. He took the beer from her hand, putting it on the end table. He did the same with her wineglass. Then he put his arms around her, kissing her passionately. She sighed, stroking his face before kissing him again. 

Beth loved kissing him. His lips were soft and she loved the way his facial hair tickled her skin. Hotch’s hands moved up from her hips across her back. When they tickled down her spine it made her shiver.

“Have you given any more thought to what we talked about before?” he asked, giving her Eskimo kisses and then capturing her mouth.

“I've given it a lot of thought Aaron. I won't be able to make a move either way until September. There are major projects I'm in the middle of and would never abandon. I've made a name for myself in the art world…its important to me.”

“Of course it is; I understand that.”

“But I am thinking about a lot of things.”

“A lot?” Hotch grinned and tightened his arms around her.

“Mmm hmm. For example, right now I'm thinking about wine. It’s the almost perfect way to come down from a long day.”

“What's the perfect way?”

“Nothing is perfect but being in your arms comes the closest.” Beth kissed him.

“There's a lot we can do tonight. We can cuddle on the couch and watch a movie. We can cuddle and listen to music. We could cuddle and…”

“And just cuddle. Yes, I like the sound of that.”

Beth took her wineglass, moving onto the couch. Hotch turned back and looked at her.

“I love you.” he said.

“I love you too.”

He grabbed his beer bottle and joined her. Beth smiled as she rested her cheek on the top of his head. It felt like they hadn't been together in a lifetime but it was just two weeks before. Hotch had to leave for DC early so they only spent one night at her place. Beth made the most of it, they both did, but she liked this visit a lot better.

“I miss a lot of things but I miss this the most.”

“Yes.” She nodded. “It’s much more than a physical thing when we’re not close. I think you put a spell on me, Hotchner.”

“I only give as good as I get.” He said.

“I do give it pretty good. I didn’t want to brag but it’s totally OK now since you brought it up.”

Hotch laughed. He kissed her neck, relaxed beside her, and drank his beer. It had been a year and a half since the couple met in the park. He was in love for the second time in his life…it felt wonderful. Through little effort of his own, Hotch was able to keep those promises to Haley. 

He was so grateful to Beth for bum rushing him that day. That might not sound romantic but it was true. She was so good for him. Beth was quick, witty, and assertive. She was also strong, sweet, and understanding. 

Their relationship wasn’t perfect but it wasn’t supposed to be. Hotch was happy. He saw the changes in himself and he approved. Most important, Jack saw the changes and they made him happy. Still, Hotch wasn’t sure if he was ready for marriage. 

Neither of them was getting any younger. That was the wrong kind of reason to make a life commitment. Every time he thought about it, and Hotch thought about it a lot lately, he couldn’t think of a single rational reason not to take the next step. Distance was the only real con of the relationship at the moment. Hopefully that would be resolved soon. 

He loved Beth. He loved being with her, talking to her, watching her interact with Jack and his friends. He loved the idea of waking up to her so many mornings for the rest of his life. He even didn’t mind when they argued because it was natural and real. Beth taught him that again. 

She didn’t like to bottle things up…communication was key. Fear was Hotch’s biggest enemy. In watching him lead the BAU, no one would think that Aaron Hotchner had his share of crippling fears. If he stumbled over asking Beth on a date, how the hell was he going to propose marriage? He knew her well and she didn’t want something bombastic.

“The simple things are always the best. It’s true every time.”

“Hmm?” Hotch came out of his thoughts.

“I said that the simple things are always the best. A glass of white wine, a rainy night, and spending time with you and Jack makes me happy. I don’t need big diamonds and hot air balloon rides…I just want this.”

“Hot air balloon rides?” he raised an eyebrow.

“You know what I mean.”

“Most of the time, yes I do.”

“That puts you one up on so many people, Aaron Hotchner.” Beth turned to him and smiled. 

“I'm so glad you're here.” Hotch took her hand. “I know we've been busy lately and it’s been crazy trying to schedule time to spend together as a couple and with Jack. I want you to understand that being together is important to me.”

“It is for me too.”

“I don’t think I tell you enough how much my life changed meeting you.”

“I’d almost given up.” She replied. “And I talked myself out of talking to you countless times. I didn’t want you to think I was a crazy woman.”

“Why not? That’s one of my favorite things about you.” he grinned.

“Haha.”

“I'm being serious, sort of. I love your go-get-‘em attitude. I love that you took the chance because I doubt I ever would have. I love that when you get nervous you tend to ramble. I really love that you kissed me first so there wouldn’t be any tension. I love that you're a part of my life.”

“You say the sweetest things.” She leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I mean it.” Hotch said.

“I know you do. I love you, Aaron.”

He put his arms around her and they just listened to the rain fall outside. Having this quiet time together was just what they needed as a couple. The world outside pulled them in a million different directions, often away from each other. This weekend they planned to put the focus right back where it belonged.

***


End file.
